


Men of a Certain Age by Peroxidepest17 [podfic]

by cricketk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketk/pseuds/cricketk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent and Sheriff Stilinski become friends, with some commentary from their overly-invested children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men of a Certain Age by Peroxidepest17 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Men of a Certain Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581108) by [peroxidepest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/pseuds/peroxidepest17). 



> Thanks to Peroxidepest17 for permission.

Download in mp3 format from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?hz6kc2zp1cpjivu)


End file.
